Cruel Intentions
by jem-o8
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are both leaders to two different gangs. One day they join forces because of a war happening somewhere in the universe. Sakura is totally pissed w Syaoran but Syaoran's attracted. And where will this be landing?


_**Cruel Intentions**_

_**CCS**_

_**By: me!**_

A/N: Hello! This is my second fic here and I'm kinda excited. Is the title too much or just right? I hope my friends will be able to read this especially my two best friends "Black Angel" and "Dark Contender"

Anyways this is my full summary:

Syaoran and Sakura are both leaders to two different gangs. But Sakura's boss wanted Sakura to do something for him. Don't get explicit thoughts! Her boss asks her to join forces with Syaoran for better reasons and results. Some of them aren't approving by the 'joining forces' stuff. Some are supporting the idea. Let's just see what happens to this little saga they have.

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! CLAMP does! Duh!

Chapter 1:

Meeting the others

A cell phone was ringing. Nobody would answer it. Actually the owner wouldn't answer it seeing the name written on it. It ringed continuously, not wanting to give up.

Finally the owner of the cell phone answered it. "What do you want?" the owner's voice said. "That is not a way to talk to your boss." A voice could be heard through the receiver. "Whatever." The owner simply said.

"Meeting 8:00 pm sharp." The other voice said then hung up. "What could it be now?" said the owner of the phone as she looked at it. She threw it aside and went to the bathroom.

"Sometimes it's such a bummer to be Sakura Kinomoto." She said as she turned on the shower.

She was Sakura Kinomoto. The infamous gang leader of "Dark Fate" She loved being a gang leader but she hated being a marionette of her obnoxious boss.

Sakura was a pretty, beautiful, sexy girl. She was only 22 years old. She looked young but not that young. If someone judged her by her looks, they'd think she's only 18 but if they judged her by her personality and attitude, they'd think she was a 25 year old.

One would think she's an innocent, young average teen adolescent if she dresses like normal people. But her real color will be seen at the dead of night or inside of the clubs where she will be dressed so daring.

She's a great fighter and she is a sharp shooter. That's why her gang members elected her as leader, because of her skills and brains and sense of style.

Sakura had long beautiful auburn hair, perfect emerald green eyes and magnificent curves. Any kind of dress or shirt or style fits her. Innocent looking fits her. Sluty style fits her. And original style really fits her.

Sakura has some great attitude. She's a great person actually. She's a caring and dependable person. She can take care of herself which is a good thing. She would risk her life for someone. She's got some great personalities.

She had good looks, great attitudes, great skills, magnificent curves. But still she's sad. She's been longing for a special someone. But she could wait. She's a hard-to-get type of girl. Good Luck boys.

When she finished taking a shower she went to her closet to get dressed. She was going to the mall and buy some new clothes to wear for that evening. She would be wearing black that evening and high-heeled shoed. She loved high-heeled shoes. And she loves black and pink.

She chose a pink dress that had lacey ends. It wasn't daring. It was cute. It fitted her perfectly. Seeing that she looked beautiful, she grabbed her purse and went to the mall.

She passed loads of stores. She caught sight of clothes that would totally fit her. But she seems not quite comfortable with it. But she never loses hope when shopping in a mall.

After two hours, forty-three minutes, and eighteen seconds of walking around the same mall she finally found a shirt, skirt and a pair of boots. If she fitted it all together, it'll make a great ensemble. She couldn't wait until her friends would see her.

She went home and fixed herself some food. Her home wasn't an apartment. It isn't a mansion also. It's just your normal, average house with neat decorations inside and outside.

She kept her house nice and neat and clean. In Saturday mornings she would always clean her place. Organized huh? Yup, she really liked being neat.

It was almost 6 pm. She washed the dishes, brushed her teeth and had a nice bath and tried on her new clothes.

She looked pretty good with her ensemble. It was simple. But it suited her perfectly. Her ensemble was composed with a black see-through shirt with a tube top and had long sleeves, still see-through. Jean Capri pants. Strapped sandals. High-heeled of course.

She received a call from her friend Tomoyo about 10 minutes before 8:00. She reminded her not to be late. Their boss was some kind of, hot headed this night.

She hopped inside of her car and sped through the almost quiet streets of Japan. Their meeting place was kind of far. Sakura got too much carried away with the hair dryer again. So she's gonna be running pretty damn late.

She arrived at her destination 5 minutes after 8. If her friends were really telling the truth about her boss being hot headed this evening then she's toast!

When she got out of her car a group of men where hanging by the door of the place. They were pretty plenty. Some of them were checking her out. She rolled her eyes and modeled her way through the crowd, not knowing that someone was eyeing her a bit too much.

She went inside and passed the creepy halls that were totally plain and dull and reached the door of which leads to the room where she was supposed to be at 5 minutes ago.

She entered the room and met the death glare of her boss. "You're late." He said with a cold tone. 'Duh' she said to herself. "Because of your delay, our guests have been waiting!" he shouted. "What guests?" Sakura asked. "Kindly sit down and I'll explain." He said still with the cold tone.

She sat down and her boss pressed a buzzer. The buzz can be heard throughout the room. They heard footsteps outside the room. Sakura looked at her members. And looked at Tomoyo with a puzzled expression.

Her gang "Dark Fate" is composed of a few people. But only Sakura and her "assistants" were attending the meeting, which were mainly Tomoyo, Naoko, and Chiharu.

"Ladies, I want you meet The Wolves." Their boss said with a little hand gesture. The door opened and in came a super duper cute guy, for Sakura.

He had messy chocolate brown hair. He also had beautiful amber eyes. He was a wearing a white long-sleeved shirt. It was not tucked in and his sleeves were rolled up and lastly a loosened black tie. He also had cigarettes at his front pocket on the shirt.

After he had entered, a woman not much older than Sakura entered and quickly walked beside the guy with brown hair. He put his hand on her waist and walked to some of the chairs.

'Great! He's got a girlfriend!' Sakura told herself. He was a cute one, no doubt about that. Oh well, let's go back to the waiting-your-special-someone mode.

Next to enter was a man with slightly bluish hair and he's got some glasses. Sakura thought that Tomoyo would have a crush on him. He's totally her type. But she would have a crush on him _if _she didn't have a boyfriend.

The guy with bluish hair looked at Tomoyo's direction and caught a glimpse of his eyes twinkling. 'Oh boy Love is in the air again.' Sakura thought giving a wink to Tomoyo.

Next to enter was a woman with blood red eyes and long black hair. If she had fangs, Sakura would've thought that she was a blood sucking vampire.

A lot of people entered slowly most of them checking Sakura out. Some girls looked at her from top to bottom. Some people were giving death glares to her. An example was the woman with the brown haired guy.

"Everybody's here so let's get started." Sakura's boss said. "Mr. Myoko, let's get this over with." Sakura butted in Tomoyo and the others totally agreed but they didn't show it. They didn't show any emotion during the meeting. It's always been like that.

Mr. Myoko nodded and continued. "Today I'll be asking Dark Fate gang to join forces with The Wolves for better reasons and results." He said and Sakura and the others looked at each other then Sakura spoke.

"Why do we have to join forces with them?" she asked "When you very well know that we could carry on by ourselves." Tomoyo continued. "What we mean is that we have enough skills and brains." Naoko added. "And you know very well that we haven't failed a mission for you." Chiharu objected.

"I know you'll say that. Always with the whats and whys." Myoko said. "There is war going on in Hong Kong right now−" he was cut off by Dark Fate. "We know." "We're not stupid." Sakura added.

The Wolves were smirking now. Apparently what they were watching right now was very amusing. They never knew that Dark Fate was some mean ass kickin' girls.

"What I want you to do is help each other for better results." Myoko said firmly. He was annoyed now and that was what the girls wanted to happen.

"What kind of results?" Tomoyo asked. She was twirling the ends of her hair now. She wanted to annoy Myoko more so that he would heat up and possibly leave.

"You'll see." He said with a cold voice. "Proud Wolves I want you to−" he was cut off again. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" Sakura said with an annoyingly sweet voice.

The Wolves knew where this is going. So they just watched the comedy movie. "That was what I was going to do." Myoko said, anger reflected in his voice.

"Yeah right." The Dark Fate gang said not bothering to whisper. And with that Myoko walked out of the room giving Sakura one last glare. "Introduce yourselves!" he said then slammed the door.

The girls all smirked and loosened up. "Problem solved." Sakura said getting a high five from Tomoyo. Then she looked at the Wolves and saw that they were smirking.

"Get used to our behavior." Dark Fate said. Sakura stood up and said "Sakura is my name and I'm the leader of the gang you're gonna be with for I don't know how long." She said.

"Tomoyo is my name and our gang's name is Dark Fate." Tomoyo said standing up lining with Sakura.

"Naoko." Naoko said still eyeing that Takashi guy. Well at least she thinks that, that was his name. She also stood up and headed for the door. "Chiharu." She stood up also and went to the door. "You could handle them, right? Gotta go bye." Chiharu said following Naoko and closed the door.

"You might want to introduce yourselves also. If you don't then there's nothing left to do." Sakura said and started to head for the door.

"Wait. I'm Li Xiao Lang. leader of Wolves. Nice to meet you." The guy with messy brown hair said. "I'm not sure whether to say "Nice to meet you too" or "So what if it's nice to meet me?" Sakura said earning chuckles from the other Wolves.

"Hiirigazawa Eriol." The man with the bluish hair said putting his hands in his pockets. "There's too much of us I don't think we could introduce them all in one night." He said. Sakura and Tomoyo didn't respond. They just looked at him as if saying, "We don't care."

"I have a question." The woman with the red eyes said. "By the way I'm Mei Lin. Anyway my question is what are your skills and abilities?" she said.

"Sakura's sharp-shooter, Naoko is a plan specialist, Chiharu handles explosives and I'm a spy." Tomoyo said briefly. "How 'bout you?" Tomoyo then asked.

"Xiao Lang is great at martial arts, Eriol is the plan specialist as you call it and I'm also good at martial arts but we don't have any spy." Mei Lin said.

"Another question, why is the name of your gang Dark Fate? And would you mind telling us your surnames?" she asked.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other then smirked. "Finding out the answer to your question is your problem not ours." Sakura said then left with Tomoyo.

When Sakura and Tomoyo left, the Wolves looked at each other wondering why she said her last statement. When they were about to talk to each other the door opened and there was Sakura.

"My fucking, stupid, obnoxious boss wants to talk to you and me." Sakura said pointing at Syaoran then left. Syaoran stood there not sure what to do. Sakura came back with annoyance clearly reflected in her eyes.

"You baka, do I have to wait for you?" Sakura said in a cold tone as she waited for Syaoran to leave the room. "And, the rest of them can leave now since the meeting is over." Sakura said leaving the room.

"You may go." Syaoran said then left the room also. Slowly the members of Syaoran's gang left.

Syaoran followed Sakura in a flight of steps then walked through a series of blank walls and into a nice spacious room where Myoko was.

"Sorry for my attitude earlier. You should get used to it since I'm still learning to get used with the hyper activeness of my marionettes." Myoko said.

"It's alright." Syaoran said taking a glance at Sakura. She was emotionless again.

"Like I said, I want you to join forces with her. Is that okay?" Myoko asked being polite again. "It's perfectly okay with me if it's okay with her. I wouldn't want someone not very cooperative." Syaoran said.

"Sakura?" Myoko said looking at her. "Whatever." Sakura said resting her head on her hand. "I need a straight answer." Myoko said "Yes. Geez do you have to make this even slower?" Sakura said with a voice full of sarcasm.

"Then it's settled." Myoko said leaning back on his chair. "You may go." He said. "I'm way ahead of yah." Sakura said quickly going to the door.

"Wait Sakura. We wouldn't want Mr. Li to get lost do we?" Myoko said as if using that statement as a threat.

"Right." Sakura said with a sarcastic tone.

She had let Syaoran to follow her. He had been asking her the same question for who knows how long. "What's your surname."

"Can't you just not mention that question for just a minute!" Sakura shouted. She was completely annoyed and somehow Syaoran liked it that way.

"Your blood is boiling huh? Just asking you that question. Don't worry I'll find out sooner or later." He said as their exit could be found not too far away.

"Urgh! Just don't make a big of a deal about it." Sakura said waving her hand lazily.

Suddenly Syaoran grabbed her waving hand and made her lean on the wall. Sakura was caught off her guard. She didn't expect that.

"Oh I will." Syaoran said sarcastically then managed to steal away a kiss from her.

He crushed his lips on hers and he managed to slip a tongue inside her mouth making Sakura completely shocked. He pulled away and headed for the door.

He left her leaning on the wall with her heart beating fast.

"Fuck."

A/N: Is it long? Or not? I dunno. Just read review ayt! Anyways that's all actually just stay tuned…


End file.
